


Thank you for your service

by newestn00b



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newestn00b/pseuds/newestn00b
Summary: Idea is, that as Deadpool is basically immortal, his soulmate is reincarnating to always be with him. This time, it is in body of one Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spiderman.





	Thank you for your service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> Idea is, that as Deadpool is basically immortal, his soulmate is reincarnating to always be with him. This time, it is in body of one Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spiderman. As the idea needs to move Deadpool's and Spiderman's origins further apart in time, I was a little lost for a while, but then I thought about Deadpool's ability to walk around whole multiverse. So, my Deadpool, he had seen some shit, trust me.
> 
> All recognizable characters don't belong to me. I'm just having my fun with them.

'So goodbye it is.' Wade looks deeply in his dying lover's hazel eyes.

  
'Yeah, goodbye.' he sniffs 'I'll never gonna get used to it... I'll find ya.'

  
'Thank you for your service.’ she whispers faintly. ‘Take care of yourself.'

  
'As if i have to.' he barks a laugh 'I'm immortal, have you forgotten already? You shouldn't, you're not that old. You know what?! You could take super body this time. Oh, what fun it would be! And we could be super anti-heroing and un-aliving together. What do you think?'

  
Deadpool looks at his lover's face. She's still smiling, but those beautiful brown eyes are not seeing him anymore. Man, known as Merc with a Mouth, gives up on being tough. The sound he makes is almost animalistic, full of hurt, sadness, and fear. He knows the drill, now he waits, then he will search for his soulmate, who always comes back to him. He prays to have more luck this time. He found beautiful Vanessa when she was almost forty, and they had only fifteen years together. He almost went crazy, when it took so long to find her. Well, crazier, more like it.

  
He smiles sadly, wiping tears from his face. He closes Vanessa's eyes and kisses her soft lips for the last time.

  
'I'll find you.'

***  
Peter Parker was a nerd, the nerdiest there is. That's why, right in that moment, he was sitting with a coffee and physics book at one of small tables in his favourite café. He cocked his head every time somebody entered the shop. Not that he waited for anyone. It was just fun to observe people, how they looked around, some of them going right for coffee to go, others taking their surroundings in before grabbing the beverage.

  
The bell over the doors rung on high-pitched note when another customer came in. Peter cocked his head again. There was a man standing in, wearing black, with hood covering his face. He was built like a sportsman, or a soldier maybe, with wide arms and narrow hips. Peter tried not to stare, but the man was easy to watch. He walked to the counter, ordered a drink and went to sit at a table across from Peter's, with his back facing the doors.

  
Peter was trying to catch just a glimpse. But when he did, he almost gasped.

  
It had to hurt.

  
Man's face was covered with scar tissue from burn. There had to be some kind of accident. When he grabbed his coffee mug, Peter could see that his hand was similarly scared.

  
'Stop staring.' he thought, but, actually, couldn't. It was fascinating. Ugly, but magnetizing, nonetheless. The man catched Peter's gaze and tried to put the hoodie lower, to cover his face. A bling of golden ring catched Peter's attention. Man was a soldier, then.

  
The teen made himself lower his gaze into the book he was holding. 'It's probably hard to be watched like that. Behave.' he scolded himself under breath.

Easier said than done. His brain was fascinated with this ugliness. Was the man covered with scars whole? How it happened? How it would feel if touched?

 

Peter could feel the blush crawling higher on his cheeks. He stole another glance on the man, just as he had stand up to go to Peter’s table.  
The teen panicked. Was the man looking for a fight?

‘It’ll be easier to stare.’ he said, sitting down across from Peter, with a mean smile adorning his face.

‘Umm… I…’ Peter’s face couldn't be more red, even if he painted it. ‘Thank you for your service.’ he blurted out, first thing on his mind. Mans eyes widened, shock wiping his crooked smile.

‘What…?’

‘The ring. I figured…’

‘Yeah, no. Funny story, actually. Was supposed to bring the ring for my buddy’s girl. You know, tags for the commander, ring for the girl. But found out she died the same day he did, in a car crash here. So I was left with it.’ The man seemed not to need to breathe, just throwing words at lightning speed. ‘Wade, by the way.’

It took Peter a while to understand what was just happening.

‘Oh. I’m Peter.’ he extended his hand out for greeting.

The man, Wade, looked at it with a face, that could be only described as mistrust. Peter smiled awkwardly, backing his hand.

‘Sorry. I just… Instinct… Does it hurt, still?’

‘Huh?’ Wade looked at his own hand ‘Yeah, all the time. But, you’re right, we should do this properly.’ he extended his hand, smiling ‘Hi, I’m Wade. Nice to meet you.’

‘Peter. Likewise.’ he shaked offered hand carefully. Wade’s skin was warm, silky - like, with delicate structure. It was surprisingly nice feeling. ‘So soft…’ he murmured.

‘Are you some kind of mad scientist?’ Wade laughed shortly.

‘Can’t you tell?’ Peter pointed to the book, laying beside forgotten cup of coffee. They shared an awkward laugh.

‘Wanna meet tomorrow?’ Wade leaned his head slightly to the side.

‘Are you hitting on me?’

‘Yyyyes?’ Ok, that was a little bit baffling. This great guy, with cute smile and sexy body, hitting on scrawny little nerd like him? Inconceivable!

‘Oh.’ he looked at his watch. He’s stayed longer than intended, and now he’s going to be late for classes, that's for sure. ‘Oh, I have to go.’ he stood up, grabbing the book, and shoving it into his backpack. Wade’s face tensed noticeably. Peter wanted to say sorry, to say he really had to go. He opted for the second best thing.

‘Thursday? Same time, same place?’

Just as he thought, Wade’s full smile was blinding, and weirdly infectious. So he smiled a little, too.

‘Yes! I mean, sure. Can't wait.’

‘Great.’ Peter shoved his backpack on a shoulder and grabbed half empty cup of cold coffee. ‘And sorry, but i really do have to go now. See you.’

Wade nodded, and with that as a confirmation, Peter left the café. He really, really tried not to skip happily.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R.
> 
> I can't promise I will upload next chapter soon, as I'm currently fighting writers block. But I'll have more words, ASAP ;)


End file.
